1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a manicure treatment apparatus, and more particularly to a fingernail polishing apparatus which comprises in combination a plurality of polishing sheets having specific filing or polishing functions which depend upon the purpose of treating a fingernail, such as rough shaping to final gloss polishing. The sheets may be employed in a stepwise or random way, depending upon the motive of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fingernail filing or polishing devices of the type enclosed herein for use in manicure treatment are known. As it is commonly known, nail scissors or nippers are available specifically for cutting or trimming fingernails. Some include a roughly notched surface on a part of at least one blade member thereof however this provides only a single function of shaping a fingernail roughly, and it is therefore not intended to make the nail smooth and glossy. Another device is in the form of different powdered abrasives which are separately contained in a bag or box. They may serve multiple functions, but have a disadvantage in that they are very difficult to carry it. A further known device has the three-layer form which consists of a base sheet, an intermediate elastic material and a tape-like abrasive media attached by adhesive material. This has a problem in that it is unhandy.